Days Back In December
by hyst3ria reserve
Summary: Maybe now, since there's snow, something I really, really love... Maybe things are gonna start to turn around for me. M for later chapters. lots of couples, generally EdwardxJacob.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Author's Note: Hey guyses (: I decided to keep Like You Hate Me a one-shot, but I plan on making this fic chaptered. Sorry, but Like You Hate Me is just better as a one-shot. Haha.**

Thanks to all who reviewed on it (and any soon to come), though! I'm very grateful for those reviews. They make me shmile (:

Let's just hope I get as many awesome reviews on this story (:

Warning!: This story is going to be intense. It's probably not smart for squemish people or younger members to read this. Hah, I say this when I'm not exactly ancient myself. Haha, that's ironic.

Ohh yeah, there's gonna be some pretty weird shit in this story, too. Like... Things that might be kinda impossible in Twilight. That's just how I roll, m'kay? Haha. ^.^

Okay, on with the story! :D Enjoy! R&R pwease :D

* * *

_**Snow**_

**Jacob's POV**

I can't help but smile when I look out the window to see dozens of tiny snowflakes falling from the sky. I love the snow so much. It's a nice change from rain, which is what we get around here 24/7 anymore. Maybe the snow is a sign that things will get better. I've been living in a total hell for the past two months. It feels like it's been raining on me the whole time. Maybe now, since there's snow, something I really, really love... Maybe things are gonna start to turn around for me.

"Jake, come in here for a second, I need your help." My dad calls from the kitchen.

"Coming," I shout back. I stand up from my bed, stretching my arms up above my head. My stomach growls angrily with hunger, much like it has been doing for the past week now. My mega-possessive fellow-werewolf boyfriend Matthew has me on a strict diet: one meal a day, drink nothing but water. He says it's because he doesn't want to see me get obese and die from something like diabetes or other weird diseases, but I think it's just because his ex girlfriend was a freaking stick and he's still not over her. I swear, he's trying to turn me into her. I'm surprised he hasn't suggested that I get a sex change and change my name to Gloria (that's his ex's name; Gloria Greenwood).

I walk down the hallway to the kitchen, leaning lazily against the wall. "Yeah?"

"I can't reach the phone book." my dad says, pointing up at the top of the cabinet. "Can you hand it to me, son?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I reply, reaching up to the cabinet and pulling the flimsy blue phone book from it's dusty surface. I blow some of the dust of it before I hand it to my dad. He can't stand dust, it makes him go into crazy coughing fits.

"Thanks, Jake. Hey, are you doing anything today? I'm goin' over to Charlie's, and I figured you'd like to come with me, see Bella a little bit." he suggests with a smile, nudging my thigh with his elbow.

I chuckle, "I would, Dad, but I already have plans for today. I promised Matthew I'd go with him to see that new Nicholas Cage movie."

"Nicholas Cage? You hate that guy." my dad protests, shaking his head.

"I know, but me and Matthew haven't hung out much in the past couple weeks. You know how he is." I say with a sigh, squeezing the bridge of my nose as a minor headache attacks my skull.

My dad knows I'm gay, and he knows about Matthew's possessiveness. He doesn't exactly approve of my sexuality _or_ my choice in men, but he reacted to it much better than I expected. I won't go into details, though, that's another story for another time.

With another sigh and shake of his head, Dad rolled into the living room to get the phone and give Charlie a ring. Charlie would have to come pick him up of course, unless Dad decides to volunteer me to drive him to the Swan residence. I would honestly rather not see Bella right now. She didn't take me being gay very well. She didn't completely freak out, but she said it "made her uncomfortable". All I could think when she said that was what the fuck? I mean really, how does me being _gay_ make her uncomfortable? Gay means I'm attracted to men. Last time I checked, Bella's not a man.

I think it has to do with her having a mega crush on me since we were kids. Sure, she's completely in love with Edward _now_, but what's she gonna do when he leaves her again? She's gonna come right back to me, but this time, I won't let her walk all over me like I did when Cullen left before. Besides, I have Matthew now. As much of a dick he may be sometimes, I love the boy. He's the first guy I've ever had feelings like this for, and hopefully the last.

I walk back to my bedroom, checking the clock as I stroll by. It's only 10 A.M., giving me two hours to get ready to go out with Matthew. I need to look my best. Matthew doesn't like it when I don't. Again, another story for another time.

I grab my brush and drag it through my choppy hair, brushing it to the side slightly, like Matthew likes it. I pull a tight black T-shirt over my currently bare torso, followed by a pair of baggy blue jeans. I stepped into my VANS, walking back into the kitchen to see if Dad needs a ride to Charlie's.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask as Dad clicks the off button with a sad face.

"No. Charlie's about to take Bella back to Pheonix." Dad replies, putting the phone back on the base.

"Why's that?" I ask curiously.

"Rene and Phil split up, apparently. Charlie said Rene was hysterical, and she really needs Bella right now. I'd take you over to say goodbye, but he's about to leave, and Bella said she wanted to talk to Edward."

"Oh." I growl at the mention of the leech's name. "Figures."

"Don't take it personal, son. Wouldn't you wanna say goodbye to that Mitchell kid?"

"_Matthew_," I correct, "and yes. That's not the point."

Dad laughs, rolling over to the TV and turning it on. I really don't have a problem with Bella leaving, or her not wanting to see me. I don't really want to see her, either. I'm actually kind of content that she's leaving. It might make things easier here around La Push without her constantly getting herself in some kind of trouble. I used to be so fond of Bella, but then she used me. I don't like users, and I'm definitely not going to be walked all over by someone like Isabella Swan.

It's 11:15 now, so I should probably go to the mall to wait for Matthew. He doesn't like it when I'm late. To him, 'late' is any time after he gets there, so I prefer to be early. I cringe as thoughts from the last time I was 'late' come floating back. For the hundreth time, another story for another time. I really get tired of saying that.

I grab my cell phone off my dresser, flipping it open to see if I got any new texts. Sure enough, I have three. A knot forms in my stomach when I see two of them are from Matthew, one of them from Embry.

_'Where are you, Jacob? I've been here for like 10 minutes. I thought we agreed on 11:00?'_

_-Matthew_

_'Jacob Black. If you are not at this mall in 15 minutes you are so dead.'_

_-Matthew_

_'dude matts up here he looks pissed r u 2 fighting'_

_-Embry_

I swallow a large lump in my throat as I text Matthew back with shaky fingers.

_'Sorry, babe. Dad needed my help. I'm on my way. I love you.'_

_As soon as the message sends, I'm running out the door and leaping in my brand new truck, a shiny teal Ford F150. My dad and Charlie saved up money for a year and a half to buy this truck for my 16__th__ birthday. I freaking love it._

Matthew texted me back.

_'Don't 'sorry babe' me. You're in deep shit. Don't come to the mall. Go to my house. We need to talk.'_

_-Matthew_

I gulp, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway slowly. My hands are squeezing the wheel so hard my knuckles are turning white. I'm pressing down on the gas so hard I've got a major risk of getting a speeding ticket. God, I hate what his anger problems do to me. I'm living under his thumb.

_But I love him, I insist, I love him more than anything._

For a moment, I have to wonder if I'm trying to prove that to everyone else, or prove it to myself.

**Edward's POV**

When I pull my Volvo up in front of Bella's house, I notice she and Charlie are already in Charlie's car, about to pull out of the driveway. Confused, I open the door and walk slowly over to the car. Bella steps out of the passenger side, a look of sadness and guilt panted across her beautiful face. I can't help but wonder what's got my Bella so upset. It's one of those times I really wish I could read her thoughts.

"Edward," she starts, "we need to talk. Dad, can we take a walk?"

Charlie looks suspiciously up at me before nodding in approval, not saying a single word to either me or Bella.

Bella takes my hand, leading me into the woods across from her house. I'm silent until we're halfway down the same path Black tried to confront me on. I can't hold back the quiet chuckle that rolls off my lips at the thought of Black standing there, his fists balled up, his chest gleaming in the sun like some kind of weird werewolf god. A chill runs down my spine. Wait, what the hell?

"Edward," she starts again, taking a deep breath, "I have... I have to go back to Pheonix to live with Rene."

"W-what?" I stammer, stepping back.

"I'm sorry. Phil cheated on her, and she's really upset. She was talking about... Bad things on the phone last night. She's really messed up right now, Edward. She needs me."

"Why doesn't she move up here with Charlie?" I ask, taking Bella's face in my hands.

"Because, you know how well her and Charlie get along," Bella remarks sarcastically. "Listen, I'll write you every day, I swear. Get a cell phone, that way I can text you and call you, so we can talk more often."

"I don't need a cell phone. I have a house phone, thank you very much." I growl, angry that Bella is actually leaving. Now I know how it must have felt to her when I disappeared for those months. That reminds me, "how long will you be gone?"

Bella shrugs, "However long it takes Rene to either find a new man and get over Phil, or until she gets herself put in a psych ward."

"That's fine," I say with a sudden hope, "I'll come with you. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks, either way, it would be good if we got out of town before he get's much 'older'."

"No, Edward, no." Bella sighs, shaking her head and rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? I don't want to lose you." I whimper, touching her cheek. I wish Phil wasn't such a dolt. Now my Bella... I might lose her. No, no I won't lose her, Bella will explain, she'll explain right now.

Bella pulls away from me, backing up a few steps, "I want a break for a while, Edward. This is my turn to leave."

Suddenly, realization hits me like a ton of bricks. "You're doing this out of _spite_?" The words are full of so much anger and pain, they were dripping with it like poison from the tip of a snake's fangs.

"No, Edward. That's not what I meant, I just want a break for a while, okay? I want to be alone, I want to be single again, just for a little while." she says, trying to explain herself.

I ignore her, turning and walking away as quickly as I could while still seeming human.

"Edward!" she calls after me.

"Burn in hell, Isabella Swan." I growl, low enough to where she can't hear me. I don't want her running off crying to Charlie about that.

She gets the point and lets me exit the scene, heading back to my home. I'm sure that, if I could cry, I would be bawling by now. But I can't, so I'm not.

"Edward," Alice meets me at the door, "I'm sorry, I saw."

"It's fine. I'm fine." I hiss, pushing past my sister to my room.

I start grabbing my CDs and tossing them around the room, nearly breaking my windows with some of them. I tear the whole CD case apart, slinging the shelves out of it across the floor, snapping and shattering all the material into splinters of plastic and fiberglass. I don't even notice the others enter the room until I hear Alice's tiny voice, "Edward, you need to calm down."

I fall to my knees, my nails digging into the carpet. "She's gone."

"We know," Esme begins with a sad voice, "we're sorry, Edward."

Emmett just has to throw in his little joke, "but the CDs didn't do anything, bro."

I growl at him, staying where I sit. I unintentionally start to feel calm. I don't _want_ to be calm, I want to be _irate_. "Jasper, will you fucking knock it off?" I shout, my voice laced with verbal venom.

"Don't yell at him," Alice is quickly at his defense.

"Let's just leave him alone," Carlisle suggests, smartly.

I hear them exit the room and walk downstairs. I don't bother to read any of their minds. I have my own issues, I don't need to hear theirs.

I feel every emotion on earth come to me, but mostly a burning, undying hatred. I remember who took care of Bella while I was gone a few months ago. He had to have talked her into this. He's probably thinking of moving down there to Arizona with her, so they can be together. That's probably why Bella wants to be single, so she can date that mongrel.

The rage takes over me, and I soon find myself bolting downstairs, out the door, and into the woods. Fuck the treaty, I'm going to La Push.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to put this story up. I was sick writing it, haha. I hope you all enjoy it, though! :D

R&R pleases!


End file.
